


We Will Never be Free

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hostage Situations, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the smoking aftermath of the final Wither attacks, Technoblade prepares to tell L'manberg's former citizens to scatter, free from the control of governments and leaders.As it turns out, Dream still wants control. And Technoblade has run unchecked long enough.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous, Snivy's Stories





	We Will Never be Free

The pair of them stood upon their broken cliff, gazing over the smoldering ruins of what had once been called L'Manberg, Manberg, and then L'Manberg once again. It could hardly be called anything now. As his eyes scanned the rubble, he picked out the survivors, stumbling out from the wreckage-- injured, but alive. Good. Maybe they would learn their lesson this time.

"Now, all of you!" His voice broke through the eerie silence, and dozens of faces turned up to meet his own. "I want you all to leave, and do not come back. L'Manberg is _gone_ , do you hear me? You no longer have any power here, nobody does, just as--"

"Now hold on, Technoblade."

Startled by the interruption-- only he had heard it, but it had been firm nonetheless --Techno paused his monologue, gazing over at his partner in chaos. Why had Dream interrupted him? He thought he'd been doing a good job of laying out his terms-- L'Manberg was gone, as they'd both wanted, and now the people could finally be left to their own devices. Right?

Dream altered his voice to match the booming quality of Techno's own.

"I do apologize for the confusion, but I must correct a few things. Technoblade here thinks that there are no rulers here, not anymore." Dream chuckled, and Techno felt his fur bristle. A thought from the past echoed in his mind. _I don't like where this is going._ "That, I am afraid, is incorrect. There are still rulers here-- one, to be exact. Me."

Dream's interruption had been short, but Techno had quickly grown tired of it. This was coming to a stop, here and now. He grabbed for the handle of his ax. "Dream, you and I both know I'm not going to allow this. I joined you under the promise of anarchy, and I'm not going to let you--"

"Oh **_shut up_** , Technoblade."

Techno could hear the grin in Dream's voice. He didn't like this. He _really_ didn't like this. But this time, he couldn't find the words to respond.

"You know, I always thought it was funny, that little saying of yours. _'Technoblade never dies.'_ Ha! It's a nice bit of bravado, but we both know it isn't true, don't we? That's why you needed my help, after all. That's why you owe me a _favor_. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Techno. All of you, in fact!" He shouted, turning towards the crowd, before returning to face Techno once again, pointing his finger right towards the other man’s snout. "You are a liar, Technoblade. But I'm not. When _I_ say that I never die? I mean it."

A nervous murmur rippled through the onlookers below, and Technoblade found himself swallowing. He wasn’t prepared to fight Dream, as much as he wanted to now that this fun little _agenda_ had come to light. He was already tired from the fight he'd just finished and fighting Dream would take _preparation_. And if Dream wasn't lying...

Technoblade wasn't afraid to run from the rare fight he knew he couldn't win. But this one? He wasn't sure where he could run _to_.

Ignorant to Technoblade's inner turmoil, or perhaps just unfazed by it, Dream continued.

"You cannot stop me, and you never will. All of you _thought_ you were free, free to do what you wanted when this is the world _I gave to you_. I hope you all had your fun, because that time is over, and you better have learned your lesson. All of you. _All of you_." Briefly, but not unnoticeably, he glanced over to Technoblade, who resisted the urge to shiver. "Are under my control. So, just so I know we are all on the same page, I want you all to kneel. Now, don’t worry, I’m not going to be dramatic about it. One knee will do. But I want you all to know, any one of you who resists? Technoblade will kill you."

Technoblade had had enough.

" _No_ , Dream. I've said it before, and I'll say it again! I am _done_ being everybody’s weapon. I'm not going to let you use _me_ to fight your wars for you! Now stand down and leave here, or I will make you." Techno bared his tusks and brandished his ax in front of him, hoping he’d made his position clear-- and that perhaps Dream would be too busy eyeing the netherite to notice the slight tremble of his ears.

Dream's shoulders were shaking. Wait, had he succeeded? Was Dream scared?

No.

Oh, no.

Dream was laughing.

It started low, rumbling, before he erupted. He laughed loudly, madly, throwing his masked face to the sky as though the ground was not enough to face his mirth. He clutched at his stomach, arms wrapping tightly around the array of weapons tied to his side, the sound of metal against metal adding even more edge to the terrible noise. Techno lifted his heel to take a step back, before catching himself and setting it firmly back down.

"AHAHA! Ahaha-ha! Haah.” Dream lifted a hand to his mask, as though wiping a tear from his face. He paused, taking a deep breath, before speaking up again. “Hey, Technoblade, I don't suppose you've seen Phil today, have you?"

Techno nearly dropped his ax.

"Wha-- _what have you done with him!?_ Where is he?"

"Oh, Technoblade. That's for me to know, and you to-- well, worry about, I suppose. You'll just have to wonder. But rest assured, he'll be fine. Enough. You just need to follow my lead, and don't ask questions. Now."

Dream turned back towards the crowd, where some people appeared to be kneeling in the rubble. Others stood proudly, defiant despite everything. In a better moment, Technoblade might have found himself feeling impressed. 

If Dream were to show his face, Techno was sure he would have seen his smile grow wider as he spoke his final words. "Let's go enforce some rules, shall we?"

Dream took a confident step down the steep slope, not bothering to look behind him. Technoblade could stab him, right now. Dream had removed his helmet once they'd won. His neck was exposed.

After a few moments, Techno returned his ax to his side and followed behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I kept thinking about what Dream was saving that favor for, what he could possibly want that Technoblade wouldn't be willing to do already, and I came up with this. In the end, Dream didn't even end up using the favor. Favors, after all, are terribly temporary, and he needed something much more permanent.
> 
> Also, I made an original song about Technoblade a while ago, and I'm always looking for more clout. Go take a look!
> 
> https://youtu.be/nnANxHSOuD0


End file.
